A promise and a ajusment to new life
by seaweedbrainno2
Summary: set after TLG. SPOILER ALERT. what happens in that time lapse of 6 months? on either side of limbo. artemis is dealing with the changes. a few people may be OCC. COME ON IN AND READ! rated T because. DON'T JUDGE swdbrnno2
1. Chapter 1

Holly's POV

My lungs raddled and refused to be refilled with air. I cried like no other time. I sank to my knees in grief, and I let it overtake me. Butler looked as broken as I. The deep blue eyes filled with grief. His body shook holding his dead charge. The one that he had changed his diapers. The one that grew to be a genus at such a young age. The one that kidnapped me. The one that saved my life. His Adam's apple seemed more pronounced, as his head lolled back. Leaving his foggy, dead eyes to watch the following dawn. The shaking manservant set the heir down. His limp body obeying. But not seconds after the manservant collapsed himself in a heap of grief. The boy had countless injures, but his appearance looked... Crisp. Like a really good painting. The oil pastels just catching the right shading. Making his face stand still in time. I crawled forward at a pace like molasses it seemed. I grabbed the limp hand by his side. The coldness of death already starting to take it over. Artemis fowl,boy genus, brother,friend,son, had died to save his race. Time passed with no notice. Events also passed with no notice. But I counted every tear. And those tears represented the years I would spend without everyone's favourited mud boy by my side.'it pains me to leave butler ignorent to the plan.' Or 'I never let people know how clever I am, they would be too scared.' All of those quotes will haunt me along with many more beings. And the thing that hurt the most, artemis would not be known as a hero. His death would have to be a lie. A hero hidden in the shadows. Thuds of running feet against grass came from behind us. Growing stronger and stronger with the following seconds. As it sounded not even ten feet away, I turned. Away from the limp boy. Anjulene and artemis fowl the first came apon us. Beckett in tow." Beckett said something was wrong with artemis? What happe-" artemis cut himself short looking over my shoulder at the... Corpse. He looked sick. His wife already broken down and trembling. Anjulene was sitting on the grass hunched forward insecurely, sobbing hard."What wrong with simpletoon? Dad?" He asked wirily. Senior just shook his head at his sons question, and continued grieving. I turned and re grabbed artys hand." Arty, I have to go, very soon. I wish we could have thought of something different. It's no fair ,thank you. Thank you for all you have done for me. I wish I could have saved you. You got slugged by a gorilla. Jumped through electric wires. Tangoed with a squid and so much more. You did a lot for us all. And it is no fair you have to deal with death at age fifteen,too. Goodbye, arty, I love you."  
I said it all in a whisper. Hoping no one could over hear. I brought the limp hand to my lips, I gave it a good five second kiss and dropped it, standing up and taking a shaky breath before walking away. It was the hardest thing I have ever done and that said a lot. After five steps I started regretting my choice." Keep it touch, butler." I said,voice shaking." I will, go and do your job, captin." He said in a monotone voice. But when I looked back he looked sad yet caring. He went back to grieving, but I needed to get below ground. I had a promise to forfill.

THAT has bugged me for a LONG time. Me 'let's work on some homework now' keyboard 'but baby its cold outside.' Me 'orr mrr gawd, I HAVE TO TYPE!' Next day  
Teacher:'bring your math to me'  
Me:'damn'  
OFF TOPIC  
peace,over and out  
Swdbrnno2


	2. Mixed feelings

As much as i would love to own artemis fowl, i don't. so yeah, you guessed it DISCLAIMER, sadly i am not eoin colfer. nor will i ever be. OH! forgot to tell ya, this is kinda a mortal instrumints cross-over, but saying it is a crossover is a BIG maybe.

**ARTEMIS POV**

Well, this was aquard. I thought looking around me. I wonder what my comrades back down there are doing? dead silence filled the great hall. i sat on the ground cross legged, waiting for my 'crowning'. several older angels surrounded the perimeter of the room. we were all waiting for 'Razel' to show up. a chill ran through me. i rubbed the sleeves of my blazer to try and warm myself up. well, any time now, razel, you already made me a heavenly popsicle. for a paradise, it is sure cold. then i wondered, if these freaking angels are so powerful, then why don't they change the fucking weather and make it fucking warm? the past three days in santorum have been hard, getting used to it all.

" watch the language, young man," a woman said beside me, sitting down, and she too had white-silver-and-gold wings. Like many of the angels here in the city. Wait, how did she know of the 'language' i was using? At least in my mind that was." Curious young angel, you are, my name is lamial, i am the angel of thoughts and ideas, or at least one of them, i have a few co-workers." that didn't help my confusion any. She rolled her eyes." Rookies." she muttered under her breath, before continuing." when you join the heavenly counsel, you are 'sorted' witch is what your 'crowning' coming up is for. You will be given a domain, and you will be trained with your powers later on. Also, you will receive a holy name. it typically will have an 'el' ending, because it means ' of god'. it makes sense when you are an angel of god. but you will probably keep the first letter of your name, it makes it easier to settle in." her long lecture ended, even though it looked like she could go on for hours. maybe i should re-consider how i hold myself around others...

a bang of thunder sounded the gold-and-jewel hall. a sixty foot tall column of flame erupted, and died down quickly. In the column's place stood a silver haired angel. he looked like the type of guy you might expect to be buddies with butler, with the stern expression, muscle and all. he stood straight, as if ready to accept any challenge."Lord razel." the angels courused.

time to shine

* * *

line break

* * *

**BUTLERS** **POV**

Three days. Three long, sad, excruciating days." Good god why?" I mumbled. If i could have done my stupid D'avarting job... tears rolled down my face, for the first time in years. why the hell him? a pang went in my chest.

i sat back in my chair. fuck this. fuck life. i folded my arms. god knows how much i miss arty. it is my fucking fault he is... dead... anyways. i shouldn't have a right to miss him. i had been a shity bodyguard, i let my feelings get in the way, and arty paid.

**'At the risk of sounding cliched, I've been expecting you'**

**' let us proceed under the assumption that the fairy folk are real and i am not just a jabbering idiot'**

**' naughty, naughty, no one beats foaly but me'**

my breath caught

**' if you were me, then i'd be you, and i assure you. if i were you, i would be somwhere far away'**

**' i don't like lollipops'**

**'thankyou, old friend'**

_Old friend..._

Sounds of sobs filled the room as i cried.

I am sorry, young friend...

I failed you.

* * *

**HOLLYS POV**

"Ta da! here is little artemis!"

"Where?"

Foaly rolled his eyes. " did you really expect a full grown baby arty in four days? seriously?_ This_ is arty three weeks old. I checked up on hospital records, he was too small throughout the entire pregnancy, so this was expected."

foaly patted the wierd egg thing.

and i'll tell you, that explanation did **not** help my confusion.

" I have to re-grow artemis. I am using steroids to grow him faster, because the shorter time he is in limbo, the more chance this will work."

i gave a slow nod, it made sense now, mostly.

Artemis, you have to hold on, I prayed silently. You have family and friends that miss you, love you and grieve of your death. Were all a mess, And we don't have the worlds-best-genus to patch us up again.

hold on i'll save you.


	3. funeral's for the deciest

**Artemis the first's POV**

the mohagany coffin was slowly lowered in the ground. Arty... i choked on oxygen at the thought of his name. curse that pixie. fat tears were rolling down my face. my wife standing at my side for the first time in weeks. she had spent her time in the attic, doing what i don't know. myles was silent, not saying a word in the total ordeal. beckett was following in his brothers prisute, not sure what to do in this situation. what he did for us...

i tried not to think of all he did for everyone. so genorous, so kind... and had to go through so much at such a young age. he was a saint, he really was. _we miss you, arty_. i prayed, _we miss you so much... i- i love you. be well._ at that very moment i looked around my broken family and realized how much he kept us together. how he fixed us, and made everything better. he gave so much up for us, even the extent of his own life... and all in fifteen short. those fifteen short years he did more than i would in my entire life... in fact, more than anyone in their lives. i bit my lip. _why him?_

**alright! i felt SO guilty for not updating! here it is! i'll probably not update for... three weeks? life has been keeping me busy. i am always on my feet! i have postponed my biggest fic, so i'll have time for this! yay! and i know this is SUPER short,sorry. but i know what you are thinking (i am sykik, or whatever that word is that means i can read minds.) ' i don't want i stupid chapter, i want cookies!'**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) i came prepared, you will get more if you review!**

**over and out,**

**swdbrnno2**


	4. dedacation, for my A-Team

**Butlers POV**

i paced along the manors grand halls. fowl ansistors glaring at me from there oil portrates. the knock of my shoes was the only sound heard on this depressed day. artemis was buried earlier today... tears swelled in my eyes yet again. i was nearing the top floor, where my sister's room was. i wanted to speak with her, make sure she was OK. i knew arty was like a little brother to both of us... i needed to be a good big brother, i had no desire to fail at that, too. the last time i had spoken to her was when artemis was in the J. Aargon clinic, when he was fighting the complex. in a sudden burst, Juliet turned the corner." what is wrong?" i ask my sister, staring into her shocked, sad eyes.

" , its back." she started." like from before." she finnished in a hollow, haunted whisper.

cereosity killed the cat, i thought, wondering juliets recent path. i came up to a too framiller door, and opened it.

"the spiders... help..."

my heart sunk.

* * *

_**alright, sorry! i know, super short. i just finnished the last of the tests. yay! summer! the last day of school is tommorow. :( i have to say goodbye to my friends, for the summer. i promise i will try to update every week all summer. thanks to you guys! and i have to thank the dream team backing me up here, too.**_

_**megan: she is my one of a kind techie treckie ( nickname, long story, don't ask.) a best friend AND she can put up with my endless talking.**_

_**shanna: the most loyal, kind friend, and random girl that anyone could ask for.**_

_**ashley: she is the wierd, mean green random machene, one of the three sourses for my ploting ( for both fanfiction and taking over the world) go and get'r, gearhead.**_

_**daphne: where do i start? she is the most awesome girl i know (besides myself ) random and plenty more, i wish i had enough room to write it all.**_

_**vanessa: she somehow manages to put up with me, and i am graced to have her friendship.**_

_**i need to dedacate my entire story to thoes girl's, my dream team of awesomeness. my A-team of wierd. without you i would not be me. i wouldnt be wierd, or awesome, or creative. maybe even wouldnt swim. (fyi to onlookers, i practically LIVE in water) you are my support, you raised me like sisters,i can babble all i wan't and you don't walk away. you stayed by my side through thick and thin, the pretty and the ugly. guys, without you, i have no clue how i would live on!**_

_**peace,over and out.**_

_**swdbrnno2**_


End file.
